Enterprise, A new begining
by Confused wonderer
Summary: This is something completely different, A story about the future of Stargate Command, with hints of star trek, TOS BSG and new BSG, and may be other as the story goes on
1. Chapter 1

I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills.

I am sorry for removing this story, but I need to add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

I am only going to say this once here, forget what you may know about star trek or star gate or the BSG's, the time line and history I will be changing. There will be no Cylons as you may know, to learn more! Wait until the chapter comes and you will see.

There will be a mixture of star trek and Stargate aliens, some will be kept, other lost to time. A crossover between new BSG and with a hint of old BSG TOS, with characters and some aliens from both Star trek and Stargate, and a enemy that will appear 300 years later. This universe is a universe with no interfering immortals, only mortal being struggle for the good of their race.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.

Space... The final frontier ... These are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise. Its continuing mission ... To explore strange new worlds... To seek out new life; new civilisations ... To boldly go where no one has gone before!

We all know that the Cylons were created by man. They were created to make life easier on the Twelve Colonies. Then they evolved and rebelled. And then the Cylons decided to kill their masters. After a long and bloody war, an Armistice was declared. The Cylons left for another world to call their own. A remote space station was built where Cylon and Human could meet and maintain diplomatic relations. Every year, the Colonials send an officer. The Cylons send no one. No one has seen or heard from the Cylons... then there were the colonials of the time of the ancients

Now I will say this again, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT OR COMMENT

Prologue

Chapter 1

Somewhere out side of the milky way Galaxy in another dimension that over looked four Galaxies in four different dimensions

Q appeared as he was summoned to, as he looked around it was a place he had been many times before. The four universes that had been split by many million of years of immortals wars, one universe he knew well, the one with the federation ans Captain Picard, his play thing.

The second universe were a very low technical advance humans fighting a robot race called Cylons they had created. The third universe was another different type of the same humans fighting a different type of Cylon robots all together.

The forth was a different universe all together from his own, primitive humans discovered high technical advancement and to travel around the universe using a Stargate, they had already destroyed a more advance race and sizing themselves up to tackle another.

The being from the ship of light called John appeared next to Q "hello Q"

"John, I see you have been called as well"

"So this is the area where The Father want us!"

"yes it is John" said Morgan Le Fay as she appeared with them

"well hello Morgan! Thought you were in some sort of eternal battle" said Q surprised

"The Father stopped it and banished Adria along with one of your friends John"

"Ablis"

"yes"

"he had caused a lot of trouble, even in my universe" said Q

"he even caused us some pain" said two more immortal beings, these two were know from their human form of Caprica six and Doctor Baltar.

"and here come the lords of kobal to grace us with their appearance" said Q

"this looks like to be a very interesting meeting" said John

"The Father has given us a message for all of you! He wants all this stopped, time and time again! Not only has Ablis over stepped the mark! you all have done thing's the father is not pleased with. The time has come to return every thing back to how it was!" said Baltar

"what does he want us to do?" said Morgan Le Fay

"Nothing! He wants to seal the ripped vortex and reunite the four universes back to normal. The beings from these universes will live their life without interference from us"

"so when will all this happen? Said John

"It will happen in galaxies, when a Humans activate the Merlin's weapon in Morgans universe" said Caprica

"my universe" continued Morgan

"Yes, the human called Daniel Jackson will activate the Merlin's weapon and stop more then just the ascended Ancients! He will end all the immortals interference of any humans" Caprica continued "also in your universe John, in a system called the Cosmara Archipelago, the physical healing of the universe would begin"

"that area has always been unstable"

"Ablis will leave's the Galactica, he will never be seen again. The two Kobalian universes will come together, our dimension will be the descendants of John's universe." Said Baltar

"The Ori will ceased to exist along with you my dear Morgan, and you my dear Q! Your people will never interferer with the Enterprise, Captain Picard or any Human again" finished Caprica

"oh! but I do like testing him?"

"we know how you feel about him and so does the father, this is where we think the Father has a funny sense of hummer! you will become one of Picard officers, Captain Picard and all members of the federation Starfleet will be born in a different type of universe, one that would be shaped by the SG1 and you will join them and have no memory of your past" said Baltar

"will my colonials still lose their homes?" ask John

"yours will John, they will join with your people Morgan and form a new Human family" said Caprica "our colonies will survive and with the help of Stargate Command, they will fight a different sort of enemy"

"I suppose the Son had something to do with all this? He always had a soft spot for those Humans" said John

"well He did created them specially and lived with them" finished Q "until they turn on Him"

"that was Ablis and the Goa'uld, not the humans" Morgan said angrily "that was one of the reason the Goa'uld were removed from Earth"

"that was the Ancients doing!" Q said teasing Morgan

"no, that was us" said Baltar and Caprica getting into the argument "The Earth had to be clear from the Goa'uld when the Ancients arrived, we removed them and buried the gate ourselves"

"really!" Morgan said surprisingly

"so what going to happen to us then?" said John, trying to change the subject

"well! All of you will lose your immortality, only the father and the Son will be immortal. You will live your life's and die when you should have"

"so what do we do now?" said Q

"Nothing! it will be all shown to us" finished Morgan, they didn't have to wait very long. First in the universe of John's Battlestar Galactica, in a system called The Cosmara Archipelago, the Mechanical Cylons and the Humans fired every single missile they both had. Then suddenly all the missile's diverted towards one of the Anomalies in the system.

The system then the the galaxy flared up into one of the brightest stars anyone had every seen, The light then engulfed the four dimensions and by the time it stopped! Only one dimension remained

Then in Morgans universe, another different light engulf the galaxy, the once immortal being's watched the Fathers handiwork and even before Q could add any kind of remark they faded to nothing. Involvement of the Q's, the ship of light beings and all the ascended beings ended, the universes never heard of them.

And so the four universes came together, Earth time line changed in 1990

1990: genetically-engineering on humans were banned through out the planet effectively ending the Eugenics Wars before they started.

1991: Following the dissolution of the Soviet Union on 26 December 1991, Russia was internationally recognized as its legal successor on the international stage. To that end, Russia voluntarily accepted all Soviet foreign debt and claimed overseas Soviet properties as its own.

1996 Stargate Program begins

2004: Elizabeth Weir leads an expedition to find Atlantis.

2005: The Replicators enter the Alpha section and declare war on the Goa'uld. The Goa'uld are all but defeated. The Dakara super-weapon is reconfigured to destroy the Replicators. The Goa'uld dynasty in ruins, several system lord went into hiding to the deepest part of the Galaxy, except Baal, who finds a way to flee to Earth and goes into hiding were he clones himself.

2006: SG-1 joins Baal on a quest to track down Merlin's weapon, but instead discover Merlin himself. Before dying, Merlin transfers his consciousness into Daniel Jackson so that he may rebuild the weapon once more.

The Asgard genetic degradation problem reaches an irreparable point. The race installs a core of their technology and knowledge into the Odyssey and then commits mass suicide, bringing their civilisation to an end.

2007: A preemptive strike annihilates the Asurans on Lantea and Replicator ships under construction, presumably to assault Earth. Elizabeth Weir is severely injured during the Battle. Atlantis moves to anther planet

2008: Wraith are wiped out by a virus except for two massive hive ship that found the location of Earth. Atlantis returns to the Alpha section to eliminate the threat before landing in San Francisco bay.

2009: Icarus Base personnel and guests are forced to evacuate to Earth. Stargate universe did not begin.

2013: The Lucian Alliance opens relationship with China to bring down America, the stargate program and it allies.

2015: World war 3 started on Earth and lasted for four years, costing the lives of over fifty million people both on earth and in her territories. The Lucian Alliance and Chinese Joined forces and attack stargate command interests both on Earth and around the Galaxy, with the aid of the Jaffa, both Lucian and Chinese forces were destroyed.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills.

I am sorry for removing this story, but I need to add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

Chapter 2

The four dimension came together, first the old colonial merged with the Ancients Alterans, the beginning of Stargate Command. Next was the new Colonial dimension and followed by the last, the federation. The inhabitants of all the different dimensions changed, many found homes inside this new Galaxy, but there were a few didn't. Every thing changed.

2015: World war 3 started on Earth and lasted for four years, costing the lives of over fifty million people both on earth and in her territories. The Lucian Alliance and the Chinese Joined forces and attack stargate command interests both on Earth and around the Galaxy.

Chinese and Lucian Alliance attacked major points on earth and our off world bases. Several of our cities were lost, cities such as New York, San Francisco, Los Angeles and Dallas, in all about ten were lost.

Japan lost Tokyo while Russia lost about 20 cities along it's boarders, Australia also lost Perth and Darwin. In return, stargate Command left China and Korea and half of Vietnam a waste land. Command had to restrain themselves as it was only the government they were fighting, there were still and lot of innocent people living in China.

The Lucian Alliance sent a fleet of about fifty Ha'taks, the fleet was defeated only by the arrival of our Jaffa allies, only one of our ships was barely operational by the time the Jaffa arrived.

The world turned on the Chinese, including the middle east as several millions troops fought along every kilometre of the Chinese boarder. How dare they bring in an alien force to destroy and kill their fellow humans, was the cry from most of the world. This one act had brought the whole world together against the Chinese, now they had an enemy that all of them could fight.

The war will have another four years to run and Earth would need more ships, materials had became in short supply and a decision had to be made. The Jaffa and our mining exploration teams have found some very rich deposits and were working as fast as they can, but supply were slow in coming and we needed the ships now.

The decision was made to retrieve the destroyed ships and debris that littered the space around Earth and the solar system and use the materials to build seven new ships, Our dead were given a patch on the moon to be buried and remembered, while the enemy dead would be collected and buried into the sun.

From these materials, Australia and new Zealand would build three of these ships, The Anzac, Endeavor and the Wellington and would be launched some time late in 2017 or early 2018. Germany were building two, the Bismark and Berlin and said to be ready about the same time.

Russia would also build a further five ships, The Moscow, Sevastopol, Kirov, Lev and the Orlan, but these were planed to be completed by late 2019. The Moscow would be constructed from recycled materials first, the other ships was agreed to be built once new material began to arrive

The Australian, German and Russian ship's would build the BC-304 Mk3. The BC-304 has a Length of 225 meters and is 95 meters wide, A Height of 75 meters and 12 decks, they can travel at a Sublight Speed of 125,000 km/s an a extra 200,000 km/s with a ZPM. The ships FTL Speed could reach a 9,000 ly/hr and 31,250 ly/hr with a ZPM. The ships could carry at lest 150 people. The Apollo Armaments includes 4 Asgard Plasma Beam Cannon, 32 Rail Guns and 16 VLS Missile Tubes

The BC-304, also known as the Daedalus-class warship, is a class of deep space carrier built by the Tau'ri, and the most advanced series of vessels in the Tau'ri fleet capable of rivalling even the most powerful alien spaceships.

There were twelve BC-304 built by the time the war started, they were the Daedalus, Odyssey, Korolev, Apollo, Sun Tzu, George Hammond, Phoenix, New York, Kiro and the London.

Also the Chinese had secretly built two new BC-304, The Han Yang and the Pan Chao, these ships were inferior to the American built 304, but they were still dangerous. Materials they used were supplied by the Lucian Alliance and as we all know, they really didn't want to give them the best.

The BC-303 Prometheus and the Korolev were destroyed by the Ori, these were replaced by the BC-304 Kiro and the BC-304 New York in 2010. In 2012 the Phoenix was launched, followed by the UK first ship, the BC-304 London.

During the first hours of the war, the Daedalus and the Sun Tzu were lost at Icarus Base. The Sun Tzu and ten Lucian Alliance Ha'taks surprised both the Daedalus and New York, the Daedalus and New York fought hard and managed to destroy five Ha'taks. When five move Ha'taks and their feet jumped into the attack, it became apparent that they were going to lose.

The Daedalus sacrificed it self to save both the New York and several Tau'ri Tel'taks as the base was evacuated. Almost the same time, the Han Yang and Pan Chao with forty Lucian Ha'taks attacked Earth. By the Time the Jaffa arrived and began driving the Lucians away from Earth, only the Apollo was operating. The Odyssey and the George Hammond both have lost power and the crew were preparing to abandon ship.

The Kiro, London and Phoenix were completely destroyed. The New York and the refugee fleet from Icarus base arrived back on Earth two days after the first attacks,

Both the Odyssey and the George Hammond shared a dock on the Atlantis soon after the battle, with the Apollo and New York repaired soon after. The Odyssey and New York took the war back to the Alliance, while the Apollo and the George Hammond and the rest of the war on Earth, supported the allies military in the battles across the planet.

Area 51 would build the next class of Battlecruisers, they would be the new BC-305 Phoenix Class. Hyperion and Minotaur will be the first of these ships and will be launch some time in 2019.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills.

I am sorry for removing this story, but I need to add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

Chapter 3

August 2020:

Even though the war on Earth was over, the war with the Lucian Alliance was not. During the war on Earth, the incompetence of the so called IOA members that lead to the loss of so many people was made known. The IOA members were all arrested and put on trail for treason, most were given long prison terms while other's were executed.

Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill was recalled to The Pentagon and given Command of all Earth forces. At first it was call Earth combined forces, (ECP) or Earth space fleet (ESF), but later it would be known as the United Earth Federation (UEF).

The Federation space force involved nearly every Country on the planet except for China, It will not have a place for at least the next ten years. The new organisation would run a council with members from the military of every country, for it's first president! They chose none other than Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill.

Who would know how to protect the planet than the one person who has been doing it for the last 20 years? and Jack was voted in unanimously. His first job was simple, rebuild the fleet and retake all of Earth's off world territories and destroy the Lucian Alliance.

These were completed by the end of the war, Command would be chasing the Alliance for the next fifty years. A lot of countries belief's had to change if they ever want to be full members of this new space program, and television stations all over the world about the Stargate and how many times Earth came close to be destroyed.

Stories of the Goa'uld and other enemies were told and how just a few men, with the aid of some powerful allies, defeated them. The truth about what happen that started the last war and how these same allies came to help.

They also played science and technical programs, showing the world the new technology that the stargate program had discovered and the new opportunities in the galaxy to yet find. As well as the BC-303 and 304, along with future 305 and 306 space ships. We must not forget about the 302 fighters as well and the role they played defending Earth.

Many young people dreams began to be fulfilled when they volunteered in this new space fleet, to work and play in space like they do on the science fiction shows on TV.

The head quarters for the new space Force would be in the middle of San Francisco bay, on the now uncloaked city ship of Atlantis. Jack had his office on top of central spirals of the city and many times he would stand out on the balcony and just stare over the bay, Atlantis was once again the centre of Earth's Political power and the home of Earth's new federation.

October 2021 Atlantis

Jack usually walks out on the balcony of his office to have a brake from all the paper work, at the moment he was looking over at the San Francisco bridge being repaired. It was damage during the war when a damage enemy fighter slammed into it.

The one thing he hated doing in all of his career was paper work, and now as he was given a free hand to run the new space fleet, there was plenty of it. The new tablets created by General Sam carter were different from those for civilians, they were a lot easier than the old paper folders and connected to Atlantis Wi-Fi system. Even though they cut down on clutter on the desk and saved a lot of tree's, it was still boring at times.

Jack believed that Earth was at the beginning a new era of exploration and the opportunity that was open to them could give them the Galaxy, He knew when Daniel open that Ark, that the universe had changed.

Carter! Now in charge of all Earth science, said that the Atlantis computers were displaying more information than before, there were more unknown alien life forms resisted and more space to explore than previously existed.

Most of these alien life forms were mostly in unexplored area's where no stargate existed, even Teal'c was at a loss as to were these new aliens had come from. Jack remember the many conservation he had with Teal'c about these new beings, and his answers were always the same 'when the Goa'uld meet a force greater than themselves, they would just leave them alone!'

Why haven't we seen these beings before? Jack would have said over many times before and it was always the same answer 'that is unknown Jack O'Neill' recalling Teal'c answers after something else turned up. It was this same thought that came to him again after completing the last tablet, another race of beings had made first contact with us, these beings called themselves Vulcan's.

Daniel entered his office unannounced and very excited.

"Jack!"

"Daniel, just come right in, I mean I could entertaining a woman or something"

Daniel just smiled "sorry Jack, but I found something that might interest you"

"It better Daniel"

"ever since I open that ark, the computers on Atlantis had began pouring out information as if we turn a key to open some kind of Pandora's box"

"funny you mention that, have you seen the report on how many aliens are appearing in this Alpha sector?"

"Alpha sector!"

"yeah! I know, it's corny, the new council decided to divided the galaxy in quarters because of all the new discoveries, they are saying we should begin exploring this Alpha area close to Earth before heading out any further. Once the ship's are ready that is" Jack pointed to the map on the wall and Daniel had a long look at it

"well, then that should help us to find it"

" find what!"

"another City ship" said Daniel

"another what!"

"Another city ship, the Atlantis computers are calling it 'the Olympus', and by the last concordance, it is in this Alpha sector" said Daniel as he pointed to the map on the wall "in fact it is on the same spiral arm as Earth"

"another city ship! Wonder if there are any more?"

"that also depends on how many of these cities they built and how many survived the years" said Daniel "both Atlantis the Asgard computers are spitting out more information than we ever need, thousands of new systems in an area of space where there was previously none"

"I suppose I can take it up with the council and see what they think, but I am not saying they will or not just yet"

"I understand Jack, but it could help us with the war" said Daniel

"I know" finished Jack, and Daniel returned to the Atlantis computer room

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills.

I am sorry for removing this story, but I need to add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

Chapter 4

To say Daniel was happy was an understatement, several hours after Daniel gave the information to Jack, the Council approved the mission to find Olympus. Atlantis computers only had four symbols for Olympus, the rest, Daniel believed were either deleted or lost from time. So Jack assigned the Apollo and the Endeavor, along with the new SG1 to find this new city ship and to explore the unknown region around it.

The Apollo had just returned from an engagement with a fleet of Lucian Alliance Ha'taks, The Apollo, New York and the Berlin ambushed three Ha'taks around one of their bases, while the Jaffa warriors beamed onto the surface and destroyed the base completely, the battle raged in orbit.

The Apollo spent a total of three months searching for this one particular Planet, the four remaining symbols for Olympus had place it with in this area of a few billion square kilometres of space. It was the only liveable planet any where close to what they were looking for, it must be the key for finding the Olympus.

It was a lush and green that could easily support life. The star system was simular to that of Earth's, however, this system only had one asteroid field and six other planet's. There were seas and continents, and large areas of woodland, grassland, and forests. Life sign's of billions of insect's and animal life simular to Earth, but it was avoid of any human or sentient life.

The most exciting reading to Daniel was from the northern hemisphere, in the middle of two mountain range beside what only could be Ancient technology. Daniel and the new SG1 had beamed down and found themselves in the middle of a once great city.

The ruins were that of a city that appeared to be Greco-Roman in appearance, much bigger than New York or even any of the biggest cities on Earth. Daniel and the new SG1 beamed down close to the readings of the metal Naquadah that the Apollo was detecting. In the mean time, the Endeavor began exploring the region.

What Daniel found was jungle and rubble, Daniel did spot the only building that was visible. It was a building that was built to last and made of, or made with Naquadah, Daniel began to do his usual thing, headed for the building to see what he could find. These buildings were always the key to any civilisation moral standings and should hold a lot of answers, it was a temple to their gods.

Colonel Jonathan Timm's was the leader of this new SG1, he is about 6 foot five tall. Fit and strong as any soldier, he had been in many battles when he came to stargate command as a young green private, it could be said that he was one of the originals. He watch Daniel as he disappeared into the interior of the temple building, he grabbed the nearest soldier by the arm "Major! If he is like any thing the General told us, you better keep a very good eye on him"

"yes sir" major Petra 'grump' Huns was also a long time volunteer of stargate command, he was a survivor of many front line battles not only on Earth but off world as well against the Goa'uld, wraith and even the Ori. He took his work seriously and never smiled, hence his nick name. He ran after Daniel and kept close by him.

"Private Kelms! Head to an high point and have a look around"

"yes sir" Private Leah 'dead eye' Kelms was a marksman of the best quality and Jonathan wanted him in a place he could protect and give them early warning if any thing unwanted were approaching. Jonathan than just nodded to the final member of the new SG1

"come on Professor! Let's see if we can find any ancient technology" sergeant Alice 'Professor' Moors was more at home in a museum than in a Airforce off world team, but this is why she joined, to explore civilisation that were older than Earth's.

The first building they walked into had all ready collapsed and from what the rubble didn't covered, it looked like an Opera House or an covered out door theatre. It reminded them of Earth football stadiums, but more like a ancient Greek or Roman theatres.

Just as they entered the building, part of the large stone ceiling collapsed onto the large play ground or stage area, bringing in light from outside "don't go in there! It's too dangerous".

The next building was more like of a pile of stone blocks, later they would find out that it use to be their political centre of the city.

Nearly all the building were either just rubble or too dangerous to enter, only one building remain standing! was the temple that Daniel went into. Daniel was found in a chamber made from a white marble, every millimetre of the walls were covered in Ancient inscription. Daniel was lost in the inscriptions and didn't notice Alice and Jonathan walked into the chamber.

"what do you make of this Professor" said Alice, but Daniel was so deep in translating what was written on the wall, that he didn't hear or understand what she was saying "Professor"

"hmmm, sorry what was that"

"What do you make of this" said Alice

"I am not sure, these first inscription say that this planet is called Kobol and is home of their gods and Man was created here"

"that can't be right"

"it's not!" said Daniel "this part has been changed some years ago! Down here further it continues to say " life here! began out there, the gods created man! No replaced man on Kobol and they shared the planet with the gods until a war broke out amongst them. Olympus was the city of their gods here on Kobol"

"so if both these gods and man lived on this planet together in harmony, what happen to start the war!" said Alice "and where is Olympus now?"

"not sure!" said Daniel "the war was amongst the gods and spilled over to involve man, two different groups fought each other. It tells of a cybernetic race wanting to destroy these god's but failed, they left for another planet called Earth"

"Earth" said Jonathan "surely not our Earth?"

"not sure, it don't say" finished Daniel

"could these be the ones that returned to Earth and removed the Goa'uld from Earth and buried the gate, is this where they went?" said Alice

"well we are here to find out, as for these! they are much earlier than them, it would be safe to say that these Ancient came here before our Ancients left Earth" said Daniel "they talk as Earth being lost"

"to these Cybernetic!"

"no" he ran a finger over more of the inscription "to the disease that is plaguing their people, it has taken hold here and their scientist are working on a clue for a cure"

"did they find one" said Alice

Daniel read more of the inscription "no! They failed, it was then that they began to ascend, and were probably mistaken to be the god's of Olympus by the humans" Daniel than walked around the statue's that were in the chamber "These are their statue's! Aphrodite - Apollo - Ares - Artemis - Asclepius - Athena - Atlas - Aurora - Hekate - Hera and Zeus himself"

"do you think the Goa'uld involved as well?" asked Petra

"no! This is purely Ancient"

Then Alice pointed to a statue in the middle of the room "What about this one" she said "this is a Roman god"

"yes it could be! The goddesses of justice, she is the personification of justice, she has the balancing scales of truth and fairness. She dates back to the Goddess Maat, and later Isis of ancient Egypt. Also the Hellenic deities of Themis and Dike were also all gods of justice with themis being the embodiment of divine order, law, and custom, in her aspect as the personification of the divine rightness of law. However a more direct connection is to Themis' daughter Dike, who was portrayed carrying scales"

"The comment 'If some god had been holding level the balance of Dike' Dike being one of the miner gods of Olympia, that came from a surviving fragment of Bacchylides poetry. Ancient Rome adopted the image of a female goddess of justice and it called Iustitia. Since Roman times, Iustitia has frequently been depicted carrying scales and a sword, and wearing a blindfold. Her modern iconography frequently adorns courthouses and

courtrooms, and conflates the attributes of several goddesses who embodied Right Rule for Greeks and Romans, blending Roman blindfolded Fortuna with Hellenistic Greek Tyche, and sword-carrying Nemesis.

Lady Justice is most often depicted with a set of scales typically suspended from her right hand, upon which she measures the strengths of a case's support and opposition. She is also often seen carrying a double-edged sword in her left hand, symbolizing the power of Reason and Justice, which may be wielded either for or against any party"

"okay! so why is it standing here in the middle, is she giving justice to the gods?" said Jonathan

"no! She is facing the doors, I think she would be giving justice to the people or to the one that would walk through those doors and I would say that the scale would full to either one of the sides to give an answer" answered Daniel

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills.

I am sorry for removing this story, but I need to add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

Chapter 5

Daniel move around the room looking for something that will help him find the where abouts of Olympus, it was on the statue of Zeus that he found a clue. His right arm that held the lightening rod was beside him instead above his head, Daniel looked around and spotted an area every one should have recognized when they came into the room.

"Ring's" Daniel exclaimed as he pointed to them, Daniel walk over to them and stood in the middle of the rings "Major Huns! Could you lift the arm of that statue?"

"hold it Major" said Jonathan "if that works! your not going any where with out us" Both Jonathan and Alice stood beside Daniel "okay Major, as soon as you lift that up and if we are teleported, contact the Apollo"

"yes sir"

"good, now go ahead" The major lifted the arm up and ring's dropped down as expected and Jonathan, Daniel and Alice found themselves inside another room, a room they both knew to well.

The room was a mirror of the control room of Atlantis, slightly different in a couple ways! But the same. The room was darken and hard to make out shapes, so they stumble around towards the control area, as taught by General Carter, Alice found and pressed a few buttons! but she couldn't get any power from the computers. With Daniel in tow, Jonathan and Alice made their way to the Power Vault.

To Daniel amazement, a row of ZPM lined one side of the wall, they placed a single ZPM into the vault and it lowered itself down into the vault. Olympus power system slowly return back to normal, Daniel had said that before placing the other two ZPM into the vault, it might be safe if they see if the city would take the power.

Walking out onto one of the balconies, they saw that they were inside a mountian and that their was more than just the Olympus here. Daniel than kinew why there were only four symbols for the city, it was Because Olympus was not completed.

Alice contacted a very worried Colonel Ellis of the Apollo and told them they had found Oylmpus! They think they were inside some sort of a volcanic mountian, after a few more minutes, the Apollo pin pointed the from the signal from Olympus. It was inside a extint volcanoe inside a mountian range just north of the ruin city.

The Apollo first read the power spike from the rings when Daniel and his party first arrived in Olympus, even though these signals came from inside the mountain range, the sensors couldn't read the city, or infact the whole range it self was unreadable.

While Daniel and his team were inspecting the Olympus, Ellis sent down several teams to help Major Huns and Private Kelms to search for the temple. It was a few minutes after Daniel, Timms and Moors left that Petra find a clue that would get them to Olympus! Or so they thought.

This new Chamber was found quite by accident and would hold more surprises for command, a secret panel in the wall behind the stature of Apollo. The panel lever that begged to be pulled down was accidental discovered after Leah placed his weapon on the scales of the statue of The goddesses of justice, an audible click was heard and a panel opened! So Petra decided to pull the lever.

The whole wall clicked open, all the team's raised their P90 and ready themselves in case of any surprises. Slowly a private pushed the wall fully open, behind the wall were two large steel doors, in fact it was the Ancient technology the Apollo detected when they arrived at the planet. The doors easily open into a good size underground tunnel, big enough for two semi-trailers to drive down side by side.

The tunnel ran deep under the building and under the city. "looks like more Ancient technology down there! Better call the Professor" said Petra

"let's keep looking first! Think he has more on his hands now he found Olympus" Along each side of the tunnel were room after room of barracks and medical centres, computer rooms and canteens. The soldiers and personal that lived here were long gone now, but some of their personal thing's still laid on the floor and benches.

For hours they walked down the tunnel, Each room was checked for any thing that could help them know what they had. At the end of the Tunnel was a set of sealed doors, they looked like the entrance doors of Creek Mountain, Colorado. A team of engineers had the doors open within an hour, the doors revealed a base nearly three time bigger than creek mountain.

As they search the base, they came across one room that they all recognized. The one room that the ancient commanded their empire from, simular to the one of Atlantis command centre. And sitting in the middle, in all it's glory! A Stargate.

A airman walked to the DHD and started pressing buttons, they worked. "the DHD is working sir!" he said

"Well every thing else is not" said Petra "Sargent! Take two men and find the Power Vault"

"Yes sir!" it wasn't long before they found it and placed a single Zero Point Modules, and the room became ative.

"can we contact Atlantis Major" said the same airman

"Contact the Apollo first! Then we shall see"

Minutes few minutes later they were talking to General Jack O'Neill, Kobol was given full priority for personal and equipment. The old command post soon fill with life after thousands of years and it wasn't long before the old inhabitants story began to be told.

Around before the first tribe of Ancients left for the Pegasus galaxy, a fleet of refugees put them in a war with machines race calling themselves Cylons. These people were the descendants of a planet also call Kobol, but this Kobol was destroyed by it's own sun when it went pulsar.

The twelve tribes left this old Kobol for colonies in a sector of space they called the Cyrannus Star System, the computer holographic map trace their voyage. During their time in these colonies, these colonials became a strong civilisation, it wasn't until they defended their rights of another race that they became involved in a war.

This war ended some one thousand years later with the destruction of their worlds, the refugees that remain left these colonies to look for their thirteenth brothers called Earth. They found Earth and the Ancients Alterans, unfortunately the sad news was that the Ancients were being destroyed by a decease.

The Ancients of Earth split into two groups, one group left Earth for the Pegasus Galaxy. The second Group joined these Colonials and fought these new enemies, once these enemies were destroyed, they settled this world and named it New Kobol, later it would just be called Kobol.

The leader of these people became the first Lord of the Humans, The Ancients and the refugees failed to stop the plague and so the Ancients ascended only to cease to exist when Daniel open the ark.

The descendants of these two beings built a new civilisation with Olympus as it's watch tower. The colonies were repaired by the technology of the ancients thousands of years before and were left for future colonisation.

Olympus was the last of the great cities, at the height of the Ancients Alterans civilisation, many of these cities were built. The last of these cities, Atlantis! Was lost on the other side of the galaxy and has never been heard from since. Now only the Olympus remained

The Ancients Alterans and colonials as they called themselves, all lived well with one another for hundreds of thousand of years. That is until another war force the people to also abandon this Kobol for the thirteen worlds.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills.

I am sorry for removing this story, but I need to add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

Chapter 6

Olympus was located inside of a long extinct volcano, hollow out thousand of years ago to build the war ships of the empire. Olympus was the last of the great city ships planed to be built, but they fail to complete the city before the remaining Ancients ascended.

It would be six months before they could get the roof of the volcano open, until then they would searched the tunnels and bunkers of what will become Earth newest Command.

General Jack O'Neill asked the question that neither of them could answer "what in the world did you found Daniel?"

"we don't really know sir" said Alice

"we believe we have more than just another city ship Jack, we may have found the last and surviving construction centre of the Ancient civilisation" said Daniel

"Construction site?" was the reply from Jack "are you sure"

"what we found so far is leaning towards a construction base of some sort, Olympus was suppose to be the newest city-ship constructed but is only 70% finished". Said Daniel

"there also seem to be a lot off skeletons of ships built but never finished and a lot of steel and rubble" finish Alice "most of all we saw is in need of repair"

"we haven't studied every piece of information as yet, but if Kobol was the centre of this section of space as Earth was! What we could have could very well be a hidden construction centre of the planet" finished Daniel

"A construction city" Jack was getting rather annoyed but he knew it is only early "okay then! What about these colonies and this other Earth"

"The answer to that question is in Athena tomb, and the arrow of Sagittaron"

"the arrow of Sagittaron! What's that?"

"Don't know sir, we have to find the tomb" said Alice

"so why haven't you yet?" smirked Jack

"we been busy with Olympus Jack" exclaimed Daniel " we had no time"

"new priority Daniel! Find Athena tomb and these colonies" finished Jack, communication was then cut

Daniel and SG1 had new instruction to find this Earth, Daniel organised several SG teams to trek into the mountains to find this tomb of Athena. They spent hours climbing hills and fighting over grown plant life, trying to clear a path to the tomb.

They finally found a large cavern on the top of a large hill, they hacked the vines and trees out of the way. They were the first people to glimpse the Tomb in centuries. The tomb contains twelve stone sarcophagi arranged in a circle, each with ancient statues representing one of the Twelve Tribes which went on to found the Twelve Colonies. Picon was represented by a fish; Caprica, a goat; Sagittaron, an archer, and so on. "It was as if they took the symbols of our Earth zodiac" said Alice

"yes, these were Ancients from our Earth" finished Daniel

"hmmm! It is starting to look like these people lead the same life" Alice looked at her notes "The information from Olympus say that when the thirteenth tribe landed on Earth, they looked up into the heavens and they saw their twelve brothers. It says we need to place the Arrow in the bow of the Archer of Sagittaron"

"so what ever this arrow is! It must be some kind of switch that connect these two points" Daniel said as he placed his fingers where an arrow was now missing on the statue.

"that's right, and we have no idea what the arrow was made of to get the right connection" replied Alice "how about a Naquadah generator, we could place the connectors on these two point and see what happens"

"No, a generator could short circuit the connection and blow the whole thing up!" said Daniel "we don't need to power it, we need to connect the two point's" walking out side of the cavern, Daniel asked for the Apollo to beamed down a several small arrow shaped rods of different metals. One of them was a rod of Naquadah. Returning back inside, Daniel then placed each one on the connections

The rod that was made from Naquadah worked a dream, the room darken star filled the room. It took a little while for them to understand what they were looking at, but once they understood it all became clear

Immediately the Tomb's entrance closes, leaving those in the Tomb in darkness. After a few seconds, they find themselves in a grassy field at night time surrounded by twelve megalithic slabs, either physically transported or immersed in a very sophisticated hologram.

Later they would find out that each column was the ancient symbol of a colony used on their respective Colonial flags.

The remnant of the Ancients colonies would be found in a system called the twelve colonies of the three Suns, or what was called the Cyrannus Star System. The system lighten to reveal their location, followed by the Earth mentioned by the computers of Olympus, clearly it was not their Earth.

The Apollo will soon have another mission but for now they had to solve this problem, once the rod was removed! Daniel looked over the statues in the tomb, Daniel wondered around the room looking for where the power was coming from to power the map! No one else would have thought of that, What he found would confirm their theory about Kobol.

The tomb itself was the entrance to the site under the mountains, four hours of searching rooms and by passing collapsed hall ways! they found several control rooms that operated several sections. Later they found the power vault that would operate these command centres. Three months of investigation had uncovered two Ancient cities, One! The city ship of Olympus and the other called Eden, or the city of the gods.

The purpose of these cities were known, the main city under the mountain range was to supply the Ancients Alterans needs. This was their main city of the Alterans. The full extent of what they found wouldn't become clear for another fifty years, soon they will find warehouses with ZPM's and paddle Jumpers and even a Aurora-class battleship in what could only be described as a space ports inside the southern mountain range.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills.

I am sorry for removing this story, but I need to add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

Chapter 7

2022

Kobol, Olympus and Eden became the newest colony of the federation gave up more of her secrets. Soon many people would come and live here for work and pleasure. The humans of this Kobol, or shall we say the descendants of the Ancients, only abandon Kobol around two thousand years ago.

Three months after opening Athena tomb, the Apollo search for the Kobolian Earth and found it where the map placed it. Olympus computers had said that these people were the first to leave and were the most hated, it said that these people believed only in one God and were at odds with the rest of the colonies. Then when the last of the Alterans ascended, the final twelve tribes became involved in a war that forced them to leave the planet.

The planet was a waste land, the Kobolian Earth had destroyed it self in a thermal nuclear war that left their the cities in skeletons. The radioactivity of the planet was still to high to condom it to be safe and there fore had to be classed off limits, a satellite was place in orbit with the warning to any visitor about the dangers.

The Apollo and the Endeavor then moved towards the colonies and came across a battle involving the Goa'uld and an unknown fleet, this confused, surprised, shocked and any thing else you would like to lay on the table. Were they entering in another Goa'uld war! Didn't the galaxy destroyed them?.

In 2005, all the original system lords were been wiped out by the Replicators, those Goa'uld that survived fled into the Galaxy and became more of a nuisance than a threat.

With the Goa'uld power base gone, Ba'al! The only remaining Goa'uld needed a place to hide and so he fled to Earth. He then set himself up as a business man and took control of The Trust, at the same time using Asgard cloning technology to make a series of clones of himself.

He also planted a Naquadah bomb in a building in Seattle and threatened to blow it if Stargate Command and the Jaffa tried to kill him. They attacked anyway and the building was beamed into space. One of the clones were caught and executed by Gerak and his Jaffa, the real Ba'al and an indeterminate amount of clones escaped, allowing them to institute a series of plans to regain their power base.

All this fail and many of the clone Ba'als were killed, the federation believed that Ba'al had been destroyed. Either the real Ba'al or one of his clone's, with fifty loyal Jaffa manage to fled the Tau'ri and his many enemies and headed into what he thought was unknown and unoccupied space, he was wrong...

After a long and bloody war, an Armistice was declared. The Cylons left the colonies for another world to call their own. A remote space station was built where Cylon and Human could meet and maintain diplomatic relations. Every year, the Colonials send an officer. The Cylons send no one. No one has seen or heard from the Cylons since.

What happen to them! well they ran into Ba'al, the story that would be told for centuries was about unfold in front of the Apollo and the Endeavor .

Ba'al ship's were out numbered but they were more powerful then the Cylons, and both Cylon and Goa'uld had nothing to lose. For no other reason then dominance and then survival, they attacked each other. The Cylons attacked first with every thing they had, they thought the humans had follow them to break the recently agreed Armistice.

Ba'al as all Goa'uld had done, attacked without any excuse, only this time it would be to hide his where abouts. Now there was no stopping them, both side would be fighting to the death and survival. Ba'al had thought he would be safe travelling this far from those Tau'ri home world, no one ever came out here! This area was marked as death to come out here, But Ba'al had no choice this time! he was not giving up, it was conquer or die.

Both sides had pretty much destroyed each other over a five hour period, bullets meet laser! Flesh meet metal, flesh and machine turned into liquid, no one was giving up. The small Cylon raiders defence started when they found out that they could jump inside the protective barrier of this enemy and detonate a nuclear weapon they had stolen from the colonies. By the time the Goa'uld knew what they were doing, It was too late.

Finally all that was left was three Al'kesh star ship, the Al'kesh was a Goa'uld medium-range bomber and a troop carrier used to attack fortified positions on planetary surfaces and also serving as a support role during invasions by System Lords.

Ba'al saved his skin when he gated over to one of the Al'kesh after his ship was badly damaged by a lone raider, this enemy was destroyed but even after their ships were gone, those fighters just wouldn't give up. After a search of the remains of the battle, Ba'al came across a few human survivors who were prisoners of these Cylons and they begged him for help.

Who was he to refuse them, beside he could use them as future host. After loading the survivors aboard his ship, with a few of those robots things, Ba'al disappeared amongst the stars.

Not far from the battle, two cloaked ships watched as the battle raged, "I thought we destroyed this lot?" said Ellis "who are they fighting with"

"Don't know, sensors are showing no life signs" said Major Kevin Marks

"oh my! They are not giving up" said Alice, they watched as three surviving ships powered up their hyper-drive and left "There they go"

"so what we do now!" said Petra

"think we go and have a look at what's left" Both the Endeavor and Apollo searched the wreckage, these Cylons were building a home out of a large asteroid before the Goa'uld attacked! both the Apollo and Endeavor began scanning the battle ground.

Tonnes of debris floated around the area making it very hard to safely search the area, Ellis noted that the debris had traces of Naquadah and could be useful for scrap dealers. After WW3 many scrap dealers had made their living recycling metal from battles.

In amongst the battle debris, they found humans who not only survived the battle with the Goa'uld also survived the battle and the war, they would later become guides to the colonies. The Endeavor also stored some of those destroyed robots, raiders and computer core's for further testing and investigating. Also a new style of FTL was found and stored, Daniel or even General Carter would spend years investigating it if we could use it some way.

Amongst the debris of the central compound, they found a craft different from the Goa'uld and these Cylons, inside this craft they found five people inside hibernation chambers. Later they would discover that they were survivors from the Kobollian Earth.

They had fled the planet over two thousand years ago and with out any FTL system, it was a long trip. They had a technology of cloning and resurrection, so immediately the idea came to them that this might help to resurrect the Asgard.

The Asgard had destroyed themselves to protect their technology from the Replicators, later though, Daniel and his team had found almost ten thousand Asgard consciousness inside the Asgard computer core, if these five could resurrect the Asgard with out human experiments, the, the UEF and these Asgard would be extremely grateful.

The Apollo and the Endeavor return to Kobol with their prizes, the find would keep scientist from all of our allies busy from a few years.

The Anzac, Endeavor, Berlin and the Minotaur were then given orders to visited the colonies, what they found was a race of people recovering from a devastating a war they had with theses cylons. If Earth was stronger and not recovering from their own war, these colonies would be ripe for take over.

The battlecruisers spent six months gathering information from each colony for the UEF. If the UEF were going to infiltrate the colonial society, the federation would need to know every thing about them, to grow with them and bring them up to the level of the rest of the galaxy.

The UEF main goal was to get there hands on the plans of one of those Battlestar and to build one.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills.

I am sorry for removing this story, but I need to add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

Chapter 8

2022 discovery of the Kobolian Earth and of the Colonies, infiltration begans. UEF ordered the BC-304 Apollo and Endeavor to introduce themselves to the Battlestar Galactica and the colonies, two weeks later and the Jaffa and Vulcan introduced themselves.

The United Earth Federation quickly learned that the social and political distinctions of the Twelve Colonies, originally twenty independent states for two thousand years, with various shifting alliances. They only finally united into one federal government during the war with the Cylons, they were only staying together because of the threat of the Cylon returning. If they knew that the cylons were no more, civil unrest and war would or could follow.

General Jack O'Neill and the council members sat around the tables listening to his agents giving their report of the colonies, other Federation agents were gathering more information every day. Jack open the meetings by giving a short description of Kobol and the Kobolian Earth, then handed the Colonies over to Daniel.

The first planet colonised in the system was told to be that of Gemenon, for most of their 2,000-year history, the Twelve Colonies were dominated by two major colonies, Virgon and Leonis. The two rival imperial powers conquered and dominated the colonies at one time or another.

Particularly long and bloody struggles were fought for control of their colony-worlds, Picon, Tauron, and Sagittaron frequently changed hands, along with its lightly-populated neighbouring colonies of Scorpia and Libran. Aerilon was poor and overpopulated as with Canceron, and Aquaria were regarded as a backwater, and largely ignored by the imperial powers of Virgon and Leonis.

The centuries-long rivalry between Virgon and Leonis eventually led to the exhaustion and decline of both, starting roughly 850 years ago, when Tauron successfully fought a war of independence against them and around about the same time Picon achieved it's independence also.

Leonis and Virgon were replaced by rising Caprica and Tauron as the superpowers dominating the politics of the Twelve Colonies. The allegiances of the other colonies shifted from the old Virgon-Leonis rivalry to fit into new power-blocs centred on the Caprica-Tauron rivalry. This was the state of affairs for the next two centuries, up until the time of the First Cylon War.

Capricans live a very cosmopolitan life with a prosperous economy ,and have access to the latest technological conveniences. They appear to be accepting of just about any lifestyle, and with few reservations, seem to live and let live.

Caprica is the seat of politics, culture, art, science and learning. The official language of Caprica is of course is Caprican, which is equivalent to modern English, and is spoken throughout the Colonies. The national anthem of Caprica is Caprica Abides.

Taurons are a people who have been hardened by battle, having lived with war and death for a very long time. Periods of civil unrest on their home world has instilled a degree of Trojan battle hardness and a practical, no-nonsense attitude toward life in general.

Taurons are loyal, but are seen to never forgive a betrayal or any form of treachery. The patron gods of the Taurons are Jupiter, Diana, Mars, and Venus. The Tauron government is a democracy, with Ha'la'tha syndicate leaders installed within. Tauron's primary source of income is the cattle trade, and a Tauron steak is considered the best in the Colonies.

Picons are a close-knit people, but are also friendly and hospitable to Capricans, and enjoy a low crime-rate. Picons tend to believe in an overall sense of balance, which is indicative of their zodiac symbol of two stylised fish circling each other, suggesting balance. Picons are also very good athletes, and enjoy a good fight and a pint of ale.

The Picon government has made available health care, education, and affordable housing to all inhabitants, asserting that it is a basic human right.

Gemenese culture is influenced by strict interpretations of the Sacred Scrolls. School children know the names of every god, and won't hesitate to correct you if you get one wrong.

The government is a republic led by the Prime Minister. They have a Guardian Council, which presides over all moral issues, while the lower house called the House of Councillors handles the administration of the laws.

Virgons tend to revere the finer things such as ornate country gardens, elaborate laced garments, and the ability to distinguish vintages of Leonian wine. Virgon government was at one time a true monarchy, which changed to a parliamentary system. The royal family remain, but are figureheads. Virgons pride themselves on their ability to determine where someone new they meet originally came from, due to the accent spoken.

Leonans are similar to Virgons, in that they enjoy gourmet food and fine wine. Leonan women are known for being beautiful and thin, no matter what they eat. Beauty is defined uniquely as being in one's own hour.

Leonis was once an empire, ruled by a powerful set of royals who protected their rule by insisting on a millennium of inbreeding. Eventually the Leonan empire came to be ruled by a leader who was descended from one great-great grandmother, Johanna the Mad, no fewer than fourteen different ways. Leonan government changed to a democracy and the royal family did not continue.

Sagittarons have a profound distrust of advanced science, and most treat illness and even broken bones with herbal medicines, faith healing, mojo bags, and prayer. Due to the rugged and isolated terrain, they tend to be comfortable being alone and being self-sufficient.

Scorpians place family happiness as paramount on Scorpia. The people consider themselves deeply pious, but to other cultures like Capricans, they're actually very tolerant and flexible. If an eccentric lifestyle makes someone happy, then it's all right with them.

Scorpians are also very athletic like Picons, and are very devoted to their favourite sports teams. The government is a democracy, where torture is legal, institutionalised, and conducted at the Central Detention Facility in the capital of Celeste. Locals regard the police as walking angels of death.

However, tourists are seen as a source of national income, and they will kill to protect them. Other colonial governments have been known to dispose of terrorists, dissidents, and other undesirables on Scorpia.

Libran is a culture devoted to law, and as such has little history or culture of its own. Streets near the courthouses are named for gods and great leaders. If you are a lawyer sent to Libran, it probably represents the pinnacle of a career in law. The government is administered by a ruling council elected by everyone assigned to the planet in a direct democracy funded by the other colonies.

Canceron has a large multitude of diverse dialects, religions, epic poems, cuisines, music, theatre, and literature, yet Canceron's own people rarely know much outside their own subculture. The government, due to its massive population, proclaims itself the largest democracy of all the colonies. At its planetary Congress, it has more than 2,300 representatives from 88 states that speak at least 19 distinct dialects, that are answerable to the 88 state congresses. Terrorism is a basic fact of life for young Cancerons.

The Aerilonian idea of self-reliance without a central government is strongly adhered to. As a result, the Aerilon Parliament and the Prime Minister have publicly stated that the government will not attempt the funding of health care, schools, or anything that could be relied upon by the people, unlike the government of Picon.

The Aerilonian people have granted the police remarkably broad powers to detain, imprison, and even torture people on even the slightest pretext. The people are very much into spending time outdoors, and value plain speech, hard work, and trust in one's neighbour above everything else, except for the worship of the gods.

Like Picons, Aerilonians enjoy a good fight and a pint, or two. Paintings are suspect unless they are of family members, heroic men, or cattle. Primary colours are recommended, sculpture is also suspect, unless it is made by hand, out of wood, with a pocket knife, and results in a pointed weapon. Artists who desire to become famous will find themselves leaving Aerilon for another colony, such as Caprica, Leonis or Virgon to do so. Agriculture is the foundation of the planetary economy.

Aquarions are highly educated, liberal, tolerant, and peaceful, and think nothing of paying for services rendered with a painting, a song, or a good story, and will accept such payment just as casually. The society is small enough for individuals to remain fully accountable, so the system usually works very well.

The colony was founded as a utopian outpost for those who prefer not to be bothered with gods, planetary identity, politics, or other sources of division. As a result, they have developed a strong self-perception as a place where the human spirit and its creative expression can reach their maximum potential. Anyone who disrupts the social balance will find themselves permanently banished to another colony with a simple two-thirds vote, usually finding themselves on Scorpia, or on trial on Libran, never to come back.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills.

I am sorry for removing this story, but I need to add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

Chapter 9

2025: First contact with the Orbanians, Bedrosians, Enkaran and with the klingons. Klingons decided it was their duty to declare war Earth, this lasted two years with their complete defeat. Asgard computer core becomes fully assessable: Earth's ozone layer is repaired before major damage: Cure for Cancer is found in the Asgard computers

The Federation newest war began with the Klingons underestimating Earth small ships, The BC-305! simular to the 304 but with a little more room. The Battlecruisers had fought more dangerous enemy than these and feel almost ashamed in fighting them, they had a form of stealth cloaking device but it was easily detected. Their phases were weak though and could pass the Asgard shields and than there was their FTL drive, slow and easily disrupted.

Now with close to 170 battlecruisers, the UEF meet this threat head on. The Free Jaffa and the UEF meet the Klingons forces at their home world, years later the battle was classed as one sided but the leading Klingon soldiers fought hard and to the last.

Invasion of the planet and all Klingon territories began the following year, when the war was over, Klingon was occupied for the following two years. Klingon was then given their freedom and were excepted into the UEF in 2030

2027: Jack O'Neil decides he had enough and retires, at the age of 72 believes he wants to fish at his mountain cabin. His wife of ten years, General Samantha Carter O'Neil works for another two years and also retires with her husband. Both died in there sleep some 40 years later.

Daniel continues to work in his field at Atlantis and Quietly passes in his sleep ten years later. Teal'c was killed during the war with the Klingons taking on four Klingons single handed, this was one of the reasons Jack decided to retire.

Due to his record with Stargate Command and with the new UEF, Abraham Ellis was chosen to become the second President of the UEF

2028 – 2030, Four battle's are fought against the Lucian Alliance and their newest ally, The Kzinti. The UEF lost Six ships before getting the upper hand, the Kzinti were a stronger enemy than the Alliance and would stay in the battle longer. The Alliance though, when they were beaten would run and many times leave the Kzinti alone. The Kzinti sued for peace after 10 Battlecruisers bombard their planet, after an occupation period! They too joined the UEF or UFP by then.

2030: Earth form the UFP (United Federation of Planets) with the free Jaffa, Andorian, Tellarite, Bedrosians, Enkaran and the Klingons representatives: The Xindi Civil War finally ends without the destruction of the Xindus Home world. The Sphere Builders never make an appearance.

Earth's first Battlestar built on Earth and commissioned Enterprise and became the flagship of the UFP. The UFP then ordered the BC-304 Apollo and Endeavor to introduce themselves, and the UFP to the Battlestar Galactica and the colonies.

By the time the Federation meet with the colonial leaders and informed them about the Galaxy and the Stargate at hand, four planets of the colonies had been completely infiltrated. For the past 8 years the federation replaced these population with their own people, how? Well it was easy. Firstly! there were a lot of orphans who needed homes, so we gave them one on Kobol or Earth or in the many colonies of Earth.

Secondly! unemployed families would go to their local employment office to look for work! From there they were hired and sent to either Kobol or any other Federation colony. We must remember that after the first Cylon war, the colonies were pretty much devastated. So people were looking for safer places to live and we had about 10 years to show them before the federation decided it was time for introductions.

The Federation shared with them they had found Kobol and what they had learned, how they found their thirteenth tribe and what they believe happen to them. The Battlecruisers even transported most of the colonial leaders to Kobol and to their Kobolian Earth, to show them what they were saying was not a lie. They told them of their ancestors, the race of people that called themselves Alterans! Or better known as the Ancients.

The most excited news report they received with gladness, that sent every single person in the colonies to party for months after, was the destruction of the Cylons by the Goa'uld Ba'al. It wasn't until later that they began to worry about those aliens who destroy the Cylons

The galaxy and the universe they thought they knew seem to explode into some thing that was unknown and dangerous, they come to learn that the universe was now full of a lot of very bad enemies who would think it nothing to exterminate a whole race just for food and or for slaves.

In the 10 years that our agents have been working though out the colonies, they learned that the really troublesome colonies they need to keep an eye on was Gemenon. Along with Sagittaron, Tauron and Aerilon, these colonies were regarded as the poorest and most religious people in the colonies and take their faith very seriously.

Sagittaron, in contrast to literal and fundamentalist of Gemenon, is also quite devout but embraces many local folk practices and variants on the mainstream colonial polytheistic religion. Aerilon of course will learn more to Gemenon than to Caprica when it come to religious ideas.

Then there was Tauron, this planet is established as a troublesome colony; even under the new unified federal government, Tauron remained strong enough to frequently buck the government's larger authority and is even home to most of the colonies terrorist. If any trouble did start! It will from these four colonies.

The exciting piece of news for the colonies was the fact that the colonies Tylium was in fact the same material used by the Ancients, Goa'uld, Asgard and Earth it self, Naquadah. The colonies mines were quickly taken over by companies from the federation and began syphoning a few tonnes for the federation.

In the second year after discovering the colonies, the cloaked Apollo did found the colonies Stargate. The Ancients buried it deep inside a cavern in a remote mountain range on Gemenon, both the Stargate and DHD were found in perfect working order, instead of leaving it where it was and more than likely falling into the hands of some religious radicals, it was secretly removed to Caprica and then later to Leonans.

This same year, the Earth federation decided to build a permanent base in the colonies, so disguised as a very large Caprican industrial company! They built a very large dome structure in the middle of Caprica city, close to their political centre. 10 years later, the company became the biggest in the colonies.

Then began the civil war, disbelief of what was said began to spread through the religious centres of these colonies, demanding action against the blasphemers and that we were in league with the Cylons to have the colonies destroyed. Unrest began as thousands of people died in these riots.

Many colonial tourist companies began taking these people to visit the last battleground of the Cylons, the companies were making money but some of the religious leaders couldn't be convinced.

The Federation found out later that these people were scared that their influence was diminishing with the people, and were jealous of what we had to offer. Riots and unrest began to rise and it wasn't long before the protest turn into full blow armed conflict through the cities of Gemenon, Sagittaron and Aerilon.

By the beginning of 2035, the Colonial federation dissolved into three groups, Gemenon, Sagittaron and Aerilon were the first to spilt and declared their independence. Their reason was broadcast through out the colonies, since the destruction of the Cylons have been confirmed as true, they believed their treaty with Caprica was now void.

Aquarions, Scorpia, Virgo and Leonans decided they want no part of the colonies if they broke into civil war! So their broadcast was also sent around the colonies

"If These enemies told by the UFP heard that the colonies were at war with each other, they might get it into their head to attack the colonies while we were focus on this war. With the help of the UFP, our four worlds have requested to join the Federation. This request has been granted"

The remaining four colonies of Caprica, Picon, Libran and Canceron acted rather heavily! declaring war on all of the rebellious planets, including the four that Join the Federation. Most of the battles between the Colonies and the federation were merely tit of tat battles, they would jump in! Fire a few missiles a our ships and Jump out

In 2037, a Gemenon Battlestar decided to do the same! But instead of a warship, it was a city on Virgo. Million of innocent people were killed. The Battlestar was tracked down and destroyed by the battlecruiser Berlin. The Federation reacted with a full scale attack on the rest of the colonies, destroying every Battlestar and warship they could find, except for the Galactica! which surrended to the Enterprise after being heavily damaged.

During the civil war, an old plan was reactivated by the federation. Millions of orphan children had lost every thing they had during the Cylon war, the Federation! Unknown to the colonies, adopted these children and gave them homes on Earth, Kobol and other Federation interest. During and as well as after the civil war, many orphans were again givin homes away from the colonies.

Earth Federation took full advantage of the Colonies after the Cylon war to required a few items from the colonies, plans for their FTL jump drives, the mark 2 and 3 Viper fighter, as well as plans for the Raptor and the biggest prise! The plan for their Battlestars, it was far quicker and safer for our spies to require the plans of these Battlestars and let the engineers work out and fix any faults that the colonies may over looked.

Nearly every thing the Colonials will develop since the Cylon war will have to go through their central command, The Federation created sub branch of the developmental department within the colonial parliament, to require all top secret, technical advancement and military projects that went through this department, came to us first.

The Columbia class battlestar was the first thing the federation required ten years before, she was built on Earth and name the Enterprise.

The Enterprise, on the out side! Look just like one of the Colonial Battlestars, but on the inside! It would be stronger and very different. They would be equip with every technical material stargate command found, stole, given and developed.

Now the Enterprise was now in orbit around Caprica with the representatives of their remaining worlds that survived the civil war, their sad duty was to surrender to the federation.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

A/N I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills.

I am sorry for removing this story, but I need to add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

Chapter 10

2030: The Federation redesigned Battlestar was built on Earth and named her The Enterprise, The Asgard computer core inside Atlantis gave us a lot of new technology, one of these was called Antigravitational shields. We could now build ship the size of these Battlestars on any planet surface, this would save the federation time and money with no need of any space construction docks.

The Columbia class Carrier was first to be launched in 2035. Her length is about 1,652 meters and about 678 meters wide, including her flight pods. And a height of about 331.26 meters.

The Battlestar had two flight pods on either side that held almost 200 of the new Starfighters (10 Squadrons of 20), the new starfighter had every thing command could fit into it.

The new space fighter was called the SF Raptor MK01, slightly bigger than the Colonial Viper. At a length of 11.8 meters and a wingspan of 7.6 meters and 3.0 meters high.

The Raptor had three forward-firing Plasma energy weapons and hard-points for mounting of missiles, the added bonus was a force shield to protect the fighter. This new Raptor was powered by a Naquadah and Tylium high-energy fusion reactors, the fighter also had a hyperspace window generator.

The Raptor also had the same inertial dampeners as the 302, this gave the pilot an advantage over the colonials.

The Enterprise also had about 100 of the new 302f Fighter Bomber, the re-design of the faithful F-302 was re-assigned as the FB-302 Multi-role Attack Star fighter bomber. All of it technical specifications remain the same, Length of 14.26 meters and a Width of 26.17 meters followed by a Height/depth of 5.92 meters

The engine units and guns were now all different, the jet propulsion engines and aerospike boosters and the rocket booster were replaced with three of the Colonial turbo-thrust engines powered by a Naquadah and Tylium high-energy fusion reactors.

The naquadria/ Tylium powered reactor gave the hyperspace window generator plenty of power for long range hyperspace travel. The new fighter bomber was also equip with shielding.

With six wing-mounted long range air-to-air missiles and four nose-mounted Railguns, they also mounted two forward-firing Plasma energy weapons with an optional payload Tactical Nuclear Missile. The new 302 also had a minimum of two pilots.

The Enterprise also carried 12 puddle jumpers, 6 Abram heavy tanks and 6 heavy troop carriers. With a Crew of 2,450 people, 500 marines and 350 pilots. The ship Cargo complicity of 400,0000 metric tons. As well, each enlisted crew member has a small locker for personal items and uniforms. Ship's officers have a little more space for personal items but most of the crew lived in comfort.

The market Cost of the Enterprise was about 45 billion dollars to construct, and would take a number of years before the next battlestar would be built on Earth. The Battlestar York Town, Melbourne and Jack O'Neill would be constructed on Kobol.

The other feature of the Enterprise is the two Bridges, a battle Bridge deep inside the ship encase the main bridge was compromised during battle. The Main Bridge of the Enterprise was located at the front of the ship in a armoured raised section in front of the ship, simular to the BC-304 Daedalus, the bridge was protected by extra electronic shielding.

With two heavy duty Asgard Plasma Beam Cannon and one Ori Pulse cannon, a gift from the Ori when they return to their homes. Also she had 500 Automatic aimed laser batteries, 12 Laser Cannons and 12 Missile Tubes.

The Enterprise storage also could hold about four of the biggest weapons created by SG command, the Goa'uld Buster Naquadah enhanced nuclear weapon. Also 20 conventional Nuclear and Naquadah Enhanced Mark III and XII Missiles as well 12 M-995 Glaive Kinetic Impact Weapons

Horizon weapons platform, future Battlestars will also have Drone Weapons built into the plans

The Enterprise Sublight Engines were able to reach 98% speed of light and with both Asgard Intergalactic and Interstellar Hyperdrive, distance was not a problem. Powered by the Asgard Power Core and a Tau'ri Naquadah Generator for backup, Fuel was of course a mixture of Naquadria / Naquadah/ Tylium Mixture and a Zero Point Module (ZPM) for that extra boost.

The Battlestar was of course fitted with the Asgard sensor array along with reverse engineered Lantean long range and Targeting sensors and a reverse engineered Lantean subspace communication Sensor Array. Defensive Systems, Asgard shields and atmosphere Shielding System.

The newest system created was a polarising hull Shields, these shields were designed to guard against the colonial jump FTL systems. The dangers were that a small craft or weapon could easily jump inside the shields and detonate a nuclear weapon, causing destruction or damage to the ship.

The Polarising shields sends a current through the hull, turning the hull itself into a shield. Resisting any force that would detonate against the hull, there were also another shielding with in the battlestar, shields for the Stargate, the puddle jumpers, personal shielding as well as cloaking.

The list goes on, Ring Transporter, Asgard Beam Transporter and even Earth first hand held energy weapon, the X-699.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

A/N I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills.

I had to add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

Chapter 11

2035 The colonial federation broke into a civil war until a surrender was signed to the federation not long after they came involved, The federation kept out of the war but still warn them that any attack on the neutral planets or on the Federation would result in Quick and decisive action.

Sadly this happen in 21326 (2037), when a Gemenon Battlestar attacked attack one of the UFP protected colony-worlds. The Federation reacted with a full scale attack on the remaining battlestars of the colonies, destroying them except for the Galactica which surrended to the Enterprise.

Some years later, a new Major of the Earth Federation stood in front of the mirror adjusting his collar and making sure his tunic was straight. He liked the khaki work uniform of the federation, now that he was going to be one of the representatives in the surrender ceremony, he had to wear the white dress uniform. His wings and campaign patches over his left pocket, Gold rank pins on his collar and gold button down the middle of the shirt.

It has only been 15 years since the end of the Cylon war, what the Cylons couldn't do in 12 years, the federation completed in a few months. The Federation plan was an easy one to the Major, take out the ability for an enemy to make war and you have won. This happen in two phases, first! Every ship, viper, tank and military hard ware was destroyed. Every factory and industry that produce these hard ware were also destroyed. Secondly, starve every planets of materials and supplies.

After the Cylon war, there was only three Battlestars remaining, The Athena, The Galactica and the Atlantia. Since the Cylon war, the colonies only managed to build twenty new Battlestars. Then these ship were divided once the civil war began, then each side manage to destroyed half these with in a few years.

After the Cylon war ended, the Major military career declined. Like many servicemen after the end of a conflict, he was discharged. He found himself serving on a commercial freighter on the Caprica-Tauron run.

During this time! he married his first wife Carolanne fathered two sons Zak and Lee, two years after the Cylon war! He accepted enlistment with the federation and he and his family moved to Kobol to begin re-training. Five years later, he was promoted to the rank of Major and assigned to the Enterprise as the ships CAG.

With sadness he watched the Colonies fall into civil war, at first the federation was neutral, two years later a Gemenon Battlestar crossed the line and attacked Virgon and Scorpio with nuclear weapons. The federation then had no choice but to join the war and stop both sides from fighting, even though the rebels attacked that Federation! the Federation hit back at both sides.

The BC-304's and 305's headed into rebel territory while the Enterprise headed for Caprica where the last Battlestars in the colonies were holding orbit. The Captain of the Enterprise is Captain John Stevens, most people called him the rock! Because he was rock solid on any choice he made and no one could change his mind.

He Captain the Battlecruiser Perth during the Klingon wars and made hundred of First contacts, he was the first of a new breed in the federation and was the first choice as the first Captain of the Enterprise.

The Major learned that the stargate program began with the Airforce arm of Earth's military and now that the UPF was formed some time later, the whole structure was change to a naval system not long after.

The Galactica and two other Battlestars were told to stand down and surrender, after receiving instruction from Caprica! They refused. The Enterprise had taken care of the first two Battlestar as if they just swatted a fly, but because the Galactica was the Major first ship, the captain disabled the ship and waited for it to run out of ammunition. Every shot that the Galactica fired at the Enterprise, Just bounced the shields. The Galactica was taken and sent to Kobol, the Major has never seen it since.

Major William "Bill" Adama, call sign "Husker" now stood in his officer quarters aboard the Enterprise, preparing to meet with the representatives of the colonies. He was the first and highest ranking ex-colonial military on the Enterprise and the President of the federation thought it would be acceptable for him to receive the surrender.

A ping sounded though his room, somebody was waiting at his door "come" he said automatic and a young female private entered into the room

"Sir, the last of the representatives have arrived"

"thank you private" he said "lead the way" the two of them walked along a corridor, even though the Enterprise was built from the same plans as the Galactica, this ship was completely different. Smooth white walls with direction computers built inside, he notice that the corridors went along a different direction or just stopped where the Galactica would carry on.

At one place the Private had to grab the Major from turning into a wrong corridor "no sir, this way"

"thank you private" he was defiantly day dreaming too much, this wouldn't happen normally. They came to a set of large doors with two marines standing at attention, they moved aside and the doors open automaticly. Inside was Captain John Stevens, Commander Bill Timms, His wife Carolanne, who was pregnant with his forth child, his Sons Zak and Lee and daughter Athena. There were two rows of crew members down each sides of the large room. Twelve colonial representatives, both men and woman stood beside their chairs around a very large table that was in the centre of the room.

"Good! Now that the Major is here, we can get started" began Captain Stevens "Ladies and Gentleman, please be seated" John waited until they all sat "you are all here to sign a unconditional surrender of all your worlds with each other and with us, all restriction that you may have on your population will now be lifted and all military personal will be discharged as agreed, also as agreed all POW's will be freed. In front of you is thirteen copies of declaration of what each of your government have agreed, each one of you will signed each copy on the lines indicated. Major William Adama here will except and counter sign each document."

Bill sat at the end of the table and signed each form that came to him, as each form was finished, it was collected and placed in a seal box. Copies were than given to each representative.

"thank you ladies and gentlemen, your escort will take you to your shuttles and you may return to your worlds" and with that, the Colonial civil war was over.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

A/N I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills.

I had to add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

Chapter 12

Just a catch up on my time line

1990: genetically-engineering on humans were banned through out the planet effectively ending the Eugenics Wars before they started.

1991: Following the dissolution of the Soviet Union on 26 December 1991, Russia was internationally recognized as its legal successor on the international stage. To that end, Russia voluntarily accepted all Soviet foreign debt and claimed overseas Soviet properties as its own.

1996 Stargate Program begins

2004: Elizabeth Weir leads an expedition to find Atlantis.

2005: The Replicators enter the Alpha section and declare war on the Goa'uld. The Goa'uld are all but defeated. The Dakara super-weapon is reconfigured to destroy the Replicators. The Goa'uld dynasty in ruins, several system lord went into hiding to the deepest part of the Galaxy, except Baal, who finds a way to flee to Earth and goes into hiding were he clones himself.

2006: SG-1 joins Baal on a quest to track down Merlin's weapon, but instead discover Merlin himself. Before dying, Merlin transfers his consciousness into Daniel Jackson so that he may rebuild the weapon once more.

The Asgard genetic degradation problem reaches an irreparable point. The race installs a core of their technology and knowledge into the Odyssey and then commits mass suicide, bringing their civilisation to an end.

2007: A preemptive strike annihilates the Asurans on Lantea and Replicator ships under construction, presumably to assault Earth. Elizabeth Weir is severely injured during the Battle. Atlantis moves to anther planet

2008: Wraith are wiped out by a virus except for two massive hive ship that found the location of Earth. Atlantis returns to the Alpha section to eliminate the threat before landing in San Francisco bay.

2009: Icarus Base personnel and guests are forced to evacuate to Earth. Stargate universe did not begin.

2013: The Lucian Alliance opens relationship with China to bring down America, the stargate program and it allies.

2015: World war 3 started on Earth and lasted for four years, costing the lives of over fifty million people both on earth and in her territories. The Lucian Alliance and Chinese Joined forces and attack stargate command interests both on Earth and around the Galaxy, with the aid of the Jaffa, both Lucian and Chinese forces were destroyed.

2020 End of WW3 formation of the Earth combined forces, (ECP) or Earth space fleet (ESF), but later it would be known as the United Earth Federation (UEF).

2021 The search and discovery of Olympus begins

2022 discovery of Kobolian Earth: The Destruction of the Cylons: Discovery of the Colonies with infiltration begins the following year.

2025: First contact with the Orbanians, Bedrosians, Enkaran and with the klingons. Klingons decided it was their duty to declare war Earth, this lasted two years with their complete defeat. Asgard computer core becomes fully assessable: Earth's ozone layer is repaired before major damage: Cure for Cancer is found in the Asgard computers :The Klingon war began

2027: Klingon War Ends, The title of Klingon emperor is dissolved. : Jack O'Neil decides he had enough and retires at age 72: Abraham Ellis became President after Jack O'Neil retires:

2028 – 2030, Four battle's are fought against the Lucian Alliance and their newest ally, The Kzinti

2030: Earth form the UFP (United Federation of Planets) with the free Jaffa, Andorian, Tellarite, Bedrosians, Enkaran and the Klingons representatives: The Xindi Civil War finally ends without the destruction of the Xindus Home world. The Sphere Builders never make an appearance.

Federation decided it was time and ordered the BC-304 Apollo and Endeavor to introduce themselves to the Battlestar Galactica and the colonies, two weeks later and the Jaffa and Vulcan introduced themselves.

2035 Colonies fell in to civil war. Earth's first Battlestar built on Earth and commissioned Enterprise.

2037 End of the Colonial civil war and surrender to the UFP, The Apollo is decommissioned

2050: Earth become fully united: The Andorians first arrive on the Class D planet they call Weytahn, beginning to terraform and colonise it.

2055 ;The Andorian Class D planetoid Weytahn is officially claimed by the Vulcans, who call it Paan Mokar.

Discovery of how to repair Earth's ozone layer is found in Asgard Computers: First Asgard clone was created by the Kobolian Earth Five

2058 Colonists from Earth settle on a planet in the Cepheus system which they later name Terra 10.

2063: Doctor Zefram Cochrane Builds Earth's first warp drive in the restored BC 304 Apollo. Earth now have three types of FTL capabilities.

The Federation was reborn with a new breed of people that will explore the universe, the intergalactic drives from the Asgard hyperdrive system, a new warp drive redesign and rebuilt by Doctor Zefram Cochrane from an captured Klingon bird of prey that will later be sold to civilians and companies. Soon cruise ships would sail the galaxy in ships that, in a different time line, could have been warships .

The Colonial and Cylon Jump drive was use mostly in weapons, jumping missiles passed the shield of an enemy. A few civilian did buy some of these jump drive engines, but they class them as slow. The drive had to cool down after every jump and to many jumps had to be made to reach their destination, a three month journey to earth in a hyperspace or warp drive would take 2 years in a Jump drive. Then there was the sickness when they jumped, nope! they were deem as useless and mostly used by the military.

The Battlestars was the only success that came out of the Colonies, more modern and sleeker designs followed as the federation demands for them grew. Many historical scientist believe that the federation is nearly four hundred years advanced than any other civilisation in the galaxy and has explored more space than any other Civilisation, Scientist believed that we should have never entered yet, never the less explored so much.

Half of the three known Galaxies, the Ida, Pegasus and the milky way galaxies have been explored by the federation with a number of worlds colonised, giving the Federation a foot hold in these galaxy. But all this was only a drop in the bucket compare what was out there, both friendly and not.

TBC

from now on, I was going to begin a new story, but I decided to keep it going under this heading, the next chapters will be a change, I will try and begin to tell stories about many of the main people of the three story line, EG nbsg, SG1 and Startrek, so I hope to get the next chapter soon


	13. Chapter 13

A/N I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills.

I had to add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

Chapter 13

Between the years of 2022 and 2063 a story began, the scene has been set. Many times did stargate command learned, now as the federation! They were learning the same thing, going into space with just one ship at a time does not work. If they ran into a enemy, there was a danger that ship would be lost.

By about 2063, Doctor Zefram Cochrane! who was Earth's leading scientist in warp travel, built Earth's first warp drive engine in the restored battlecruiser Apollo. Earth now had three types of FTL capabilities.

At this time, new small patrol and exploration fleets began to sail the universe, new ships were develop to protect the new Battlestar. One ship was called the Tiger Battleships.

With the new Mercury class Battlestars that would soon be replacing the older Columbia class Carrier, and the old reliable 304's being replace by the new BC-307's, A new class that were called the Gunstar. Developed and built in the colonies.

The Tiger Class battleship was designed and built for two reason, to protect the Battlestars and to go toe to toe with a very large capital ship. They have already destroyed many wraith hives ships in the Pegasus galaxy. The Tiger was created to make up what the Battlestar or Carrier lacked, heavy fire power, speed and manoeuvrability. They were to be effective in ship to ship combat.

Measuring 1,074 meters, the Tiger was faster and significantly more manoeuvrable and carried only half the crew of the battle carriers. The Tigers weapons consisted of four Asgard plasma beam weapons, two in the nose and one on each of the tigers wings, one redesigned Ori plasma weapons in the nose of the ship, and a from the Colonials, one super heavy Rail gun that can throw a slug the size of a bus at the speed of light.

In addition to her massive weapon payload, the Tiger defence system were the same as the battle carries. Shields and laser batteries and she also carried 8 space fighters, 4 surface transports and 4 redesigned hyperspace Raptor shuttles

The Apollo was decommissioned in 2037, with all the damage she suffer while on duty with Stargate Command and finally with the Federation! It was time for her to be replaced. The federation didn't know what to do with her! Some want her to be a museum and others wanted her broken down for scrap, so they decided to stripped her of every weapon and power source and placed the shell into storage.

During the Klingon war, the federation captured a Klingon bird of pray and gave it to Doctor Cochrane, a leading scientist in the field of warp power. After ten years of experiments, Cochrane requested the use of a ship so he could test the redesigned warp engine. The federation in all their wisdom decided to give him two of the old 304 shell, one of these ships was the Apollo.

These ships were rebuilt to accommodate this new warp core and engine, unfortunately there was a short in one of the power coupling of the first ship and it exploded during the first automatic testing out near the asteroid field. After the failed test of the first ship, every piece of equipment that was placed inside the Apollo was tested and retested. Finally the Apollo was taken out to the asteroid field by the battle group Missouri and tested, this time they had great success.

New New York, Earth 2063.

Inside a military mental health office, a high ranking female Marine sat quietly waiting for her next doctors appointment. This was ordered after she had foolishly turned on one of her subordinates in front of some other high ranking officers, because of her record over the last 20 years, she was diagnosed to be suffering some sort of mental problem due to battle fatigue! So she was ordered to see a physiologist.

"Helen Peters, you can come in now" said Doctor Tran Leah, she stood and walked into his office and sat on the chair in front of his desk, as he sat down "well it is good to see you again, how are you feeling"

"yeah! Alright I guess"

"very good, after our talk last week, I contacted Starfleet to get your file"

"oh yeah, what does it say?" she said

"well ….. it is a very good read" he open the file on his computer "you were a colonial orphan? Is that correct?"

"Yes sir! I was adopted out to the Federation after the Cylon war, apparently my family didn't want me"

"No! Not by the letter they wrote to the then SGC, because every thing was in ruin in the colonies! Your surviving family members felt that because you were so young, you would get better education with us"

"what ever, tell me doc! How will all this help me?"

"that depends on what you tell me"

"so what are you really saying?"she said "something in my past is causing me to take my anger out on others?"

"that and a bit of battle fatigue"

"I see, so where do you want me to start?" Said Helen

"Best place to start is at the beginning! I believe that would be on the planet Tauron, in the colonies forty years ago?"

"yes doctor! it really began on the last day of the Cylon war" she said

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

A/N I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills.

I had to add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

Chapter 14

Doctor Tran Leah had a very famous patient in his office, commander of the 101st division marines corps or better known as "Peters hordes". Helen Peters had a problem that surfaced at the wrong time and was ordered by her commanding officer to quote … 'get some #$%^ help' end quote

So here she was, in a office, talking to a civilian shrink, Tran activate a hologram recording device and began "the oldest report I have is from a Tauron police officer who reported that he found you wondering the streets at the end of the Cylons War, would you like to tell me what happen?"

"Well for the whole Cylon war! We were safe, mum and dad kept us in a safe area of Tauron"

"us"

"yes Doctor, if you have my file! You will see that I have a sister!"

Ah yes, sorry, please continue"

"well like I said, Mum and Dad kept us safe for the whole war until the Cylon decided to make a surprise attack on our city. I was 9 years old at the time when we saw our Mum and Dad blown apart by those tin headed machines, they were not military, just my mum and dad."

Holding her emotions she continued "Mum told me to grab Lucy and run, run hard and fast. Grabbing Lucy by the hand! we ran hard for hours, we hid in in any place we could find, dumpsters! Man holes, rubble, you name it! We hid. But Lucy was finding it hard to keep up, she had fallen a number of times! Cutting her legs badly. Then we were surprised by two 0005 centurions and we ran again. But this time Lucy fell and broke her leg and couldn't go any further, but instead of helping her and staying with her! I ran"

Helen started crying as the memory returned, but instead of stopping, Tran kept it going "then what happen"

"I hid in a nearby storage container and thought I was safe! But one of those Centurion sentry found me pretty quick, it was just about to shoot me ….. I mean it was aiming it rifle at me, and then it just left! Got into it's ship and left"

"and your sister?"

"by the time I walked back to where she was, she was gone, only her dolly remained on the road. I picked it up and started walking"

"and when did the police found you?"

"I spent a few days on the streets before they found me, I wouldn't or couldn't answer any of their questions! So they placed me in an orphanage, it was then I heard that the war was over"

"and that's when the Federation came along?"

"well I spent a few weeks in the orphanage and during that time! I told them what had happen. A few days later, Uncle Ben came and saw me"

"Uncle Ben?"

"yes! He was my mothers brother, he told them who I was and that was it"

"that was it! What do you mean that was it?" asked Tran

"it was the last time I saw any one from my family"

"then what happen?"

"five strange looking people came to the orphanage and began talking to the staff about the children, they then asked me if I would like to leave this orphanage and live some where there were no more Cylons. I was still sadden by the loss of my sister, so I said yes as well as a lot of the other children.

Over 500 of us left the Orphanage and caught a ship for Leonans, from here they were transported to Kobol. It was here that I found out what happen to my sister. The Cylons that took her meet some aliens that I now know as the Goa'uld, these Goa'uld destroyed all of the Cylons and fortunately left my sister in her cell, along with hundred of other children.

The Battlecruiser Apollo found them and brought them to Kobol where we were looked after. Lucy leg was healed and after our DNA was matched, reunited.

We were both adopted by Mr and Mrs Stephen Peters and went to school and collage on Earth. At the age 18 I enlisted as a marines, some years later! Lucy enlisted and became fighter pilot with starfleet and served on the Battlecruiser John Adams, Enterprise and then the Missouri.

Lucy than Later became the CAG for the Enterprise and was in the colonies when there civil war began. She was promoted to Captain and given Command of the first mercury class Battlestar Pegasus. Today she has been promoted to rear Admiral and have command of the Pegasus battle fleet.

As for Helen! She have fought in many wars, and wounded several times and promote. Helen was given command of the 101st after the colonial civil war, now we both have families of our own. Helen married a rich kid from the Mars colony and has 3 children, while Lucy married a politician from Starfleet and has two Children.

After the meeting with the doctor, Helen return to her service as commander of the 101st . The Doctor then made a vid-call to another ex-Colonial, Now Admiral of the fleet, William Adama who listen to the report of His best General.

"General Helen "Cain" Peters is suffering from a small case of battle fatigue, but it is my belief that she is still fit for duty Admiral"

"so she will not fall apart on me?"

"no sir, by what she has been through, I recommendation is for her to be given light duties and a desk job for at lest 5 years and I would say she will be fine"

"that is impossible at the moment doctor, but I'll keep it in mined" the screen blacked out Adama then called his best General, it was time for her to go to war again

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

A/N I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills.

I had to add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

Chapter 15

The new Mercury Class Battlestar Enterprise had passed all it's primary flight test, She was fast, stronger and very deadly from her Columbia class name sake. The Columbia classed Enterprise came across ten new type of Lucian Alliance ships five years ago, it was easy to know where they had found the new technology after investigating the wreckage.

The Alliance had either found some Colonial, Cylon and Klingon technology or require it by financial means. They now had stronger ships and thought it worth while to test their strength against the Enterprise, well the big E held her ground and destroyed all ten of the ships in a amazing battle that saw three old Battlecruisers destroyed along with the enemy ships. The Enterprise survived but was seriously damaged and had to be towed back to Earth, It was later decided to scrap her as she was far to damaged and costly to repair.

The new Mercury Class Enterprise now sat with in it's new military dock at Atlantis with in the Hawaii Islands, the Islands were still a military base but today the base filled all the islands with Atlantis as their head quarters.

The new Federation President, Admiral of the Fleet and other famous people stood to watch Miss Samantha Carter O'Neil, the last personal of Stargate command, to press the button that released a bottle of champaign on to the nose of the huge ship.

Sam remembered her years working at Atlantis and also remembered the many battles she fought to hold it, she was now 95 years old. Jack and herself was asked many times to launch many ships, but Jack would say they were to tired to do so. Now that Jack had died, Sam was lonely and believe she wasn't long for this world and decided to except this one last duty before she couldn't any more.

She was missing Jack after so long together, their long life came as a result of the many interaction with the Ancients and Goa'uld. Jack passed in his sleep just two week ago and was buried in Arlington cemetery, under a huge monument. Thanks to their children, Sam would not have been there to see such a fine ship. They held onto her arms as she stood to press the button, than was help back into her wheel chair by her daughter and son.

Jack Junior and Mary O'Neil than wheel her inside, unknown to every one that night, Samantha Carter O'Neil passed away in her sleep.

Admiral Adama stood silently as he watched them wheeled her away, he than turn to his General "Helen could you follow me to my office"

"yes sir" they both turned and walked from the dock, through the many corridors and up to Adama office.

"please sit General" he said "would you like a drink"

"yes! Thank you sir, that Devonshire tea would be nice"

pressing the button on his desk "miss Jane, could you bring two tea's please, as soon as Admiral Peters arrive, could you send her in"

"yes sir"

"I have a file you can read while we are waiting for your sister" and he passed a computer stick to her. Helen moved over to a small desk and placed the stick in her pad...

Five years ago, the Enterprise BS 001 was ambushed near a planet called Terra, after investigation of the wreckage, a very disturbing discovery had been made. Pictures of what was found began to appear on the screen, Helens reaction said it all.

Lucy walked into the office holding a cup of tea "has she been told yet?"

"by the look of her face, she just found out"

"I thought these things have been destroyed Admiral?" said Helen as she returned the computer stick

"So did we, the people who are investigating them believe they are not the same Cylon we know. They believe that these are more of a battle droids" Said Adama, Helen looked at the photo again, the distinctive face looked back at her! The face of a Cylon Robot.

"how you mean? Battle droids" finish Helen

"simple really, these robots are program to follow orders of their creators" said Adama

"so was ours" said Lucy

"true, but unlike ours! these were activated and programmed at the battleground and must have to return to their ship to recharge with in four days"

"so these are pretty much useless after five days" said Helen

"yes" the picture of the Robot Helen was looking at appear in hologram form above Adama's table "this one has given us information freely"

"so who repaired them?" said Helen

"these things were designed very different! These are a very crude battle Droids, we believe that one of their patrols must have found some of our destroy Cylons and copy their design" Adama said, he pressed a button and a hologram began to play, what Helen saw put shivers down her spine.

It was a small copy of a Cylon, at only five foot tall. The Scientist had rebuild a Droid found from one of the wreck enemy ships that attack the Enterprise. The Drone moved slowly with jerking movements that Helen believed was the results of being rebuilt.

It followed the people into a room almost comical, it passed a table that had a fire arm on it! Which of course had no bullets, and watched for any action from the droid.

The droid past the table and followed the head scientist, "stand over there please!" said the scientist

"Roger! Roger!" it said

"did you see the gun on the Table?"

"yes, the unloaded .22 hand pistol, I am ordered to respect all civilian life forms while his creators are still at war"

"what war?" asked one of the white coated humans

"the war between the Lucian Alliance and the Tau'ri" Helen was just as stunned as the people in the hologram,

"the Lucian Alliance! Are they still active?" said Helen

The hologram was turned of, "it appears so! I have read that the Alliance became a thorn in the old Stargate program side. They were even one of the players in Earth world war three"

"and their many privateering crimes"

"if it is the Alliance that created these Droids! We need to find them and Destroy them"

"and if they are not!" Said Lucy

"we still need it find who is, main priority is to find the Lucian Alliance and end their threat to the federation" said Adama

He pressed another button and another hologram appeared, this time of their target System "our patrols have spent the last five years searching around the area of the attack and found this system a few light years away, a cluster of seven planets around a star called Hutts one" as he pointed to the star on the hologram and it concentrated on the system "this is the planet we want, the fourth from the star called Terra"

The hologram open up to show a flat map of the planet "this planet is almost twice the size of Earth and just smaller than Caprica, as you can see it has three continent's, two large and a small island continent" he turned off the hologram "we will be sending three battle groups and five division to capture this planet"

"who will they be sir" said Lucy and Helen started to smile

"the Enterprise, Pegasus and the Galactica battle groups will clear the space of the enemy, while the 95th, 505, 201, 404 and the 101st will secure the planet, Helen! your division is to search and capture the droid factories on the island"

"yes sir, are you coming to?"

"of course, I'll be with the Galactica battle group" he said "we will leave in five days! Get you people ready Dismiss"

"yes sir" with a salute they turn and left the office,

Adama turn on the comlink after they left and an image appeared "Mr president"

"Admiral, how did they take it"

"very well sir"

"good, when are you leaving?"

"in five days"

"Good, happy hunting Admiral"

"thank you sir" and the screen went black

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

A/N I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills.

I had to add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

Chapter 16

2060AD

Just over 40 years ago, he was on the run from every being in this galaxy. Every planet and solar system new of his race and what they did, so he searched of a secret place, an unknown system that he could hide. Then he came across a force that would not run or surrender until either one of them was destroyed. Luck was on his side, even though his ships were more advance than them! They were numerous in number and pretty much over ran most of his ships.

From the spoils of this battle, he found a new army to start a new future empire. But he needed to rebuild his forces away from the galaxy eyes, away from the eyes of the Tau'ri! at the furthest extreme edge of the galaxy, in a unknown uninhabited system to any Goa'uld! Human or being.

Baal first problem was to rebuild or recreate the Goa'uld race again, a few years before he went on the run! He found an unnamed female Goa'uld Symbiont in an abandon tank of an abandon ship, he rescued it and keep it safe.

After the battle with the Cylons, one of the captured survivors of the Cylons, became her host. Being her first host, she took the name of the Host... Shelly Godfrey, a blonde sixteen year old girl. The Symbiont had no memory, the Queen who gave life to new Symbiotes usually passes on the Goa'uld genetic memory to its offspring. This queen did not, rendering Shelly a blank slate.

Shelly Loved Baal for saving her life and wanted to be part of his life, she would spawn numerous larval called prim'ta in each cycle. Her first spawning would have Baal genetic sample which would be procured sexually from Baal to ensure compatibility. After this she can spawn when she needs.

Baal claimed the highest throne with Shelly as his new wife, with new Symbiotes! The Goa'uld race would be reborn, he knew that his race would need to work differently from the old system Lords. This time! His race should not act as Gods but as emperors.

His new army were no longer human Jaffa, but a mixture of three mechanical beings, First a hybrid Cylon and human robot that most humans would called a Cyborg. A Cyborg is short for cybernetic organism, it whole being is kept alive with both organic and mechanical parts. Thanks to his time on earth and the action of the IOA, and being a capable scientist himself, Baal created a small nano-Replicator inside his new Cyborgs.

Using the same kill-switch the IOA built into their Replicators, Baal gave to these new Cylons Cyborgs. The Cyborgs were programmed to do one thing, to serve Baal and the new Goa'uld civilisation. When a world is captured, being's from these worlds would not be exterminated! They would be taken back and transform to either host or Cyborgs.

They had the free will to understand any situations around them and the loyalty of a machine to obey orders, he thanked the makers of these Cylon who mistreated them and failed to place inside their CPU safe guards against rebellion! He didn't fail, he made sure no rebellion will ever happen.

Each Cyborg really didn't need to wait for orders, they knew what was needed to be done. In forty years, Baal had taken all the systems in his area and became an new empire that the federation will be fighting for over a thousand years.

Second is a small five to six foot battle droid, with a power out put that would last only four days. These were created to soften the enemy, Baal had created them from the plans of the cylon robot he found but with a little difference. They to have some sort of artificial intelligence but only enough to follow orders. These were activated seconds before battle, some of them were even very comical as to the way they talked and acted. A flaw that Baal let passed.

The third group would be the second wave attack Droids, these were a copy of a rebuilt Cylon robot. These were self powered and just as deadly as the original, these droids also had the CPU and nano safe guards as the cyborgs.

It has been forty years and Baal wanted to know what had happen to the Tau'ri, so he decided it was time to see how advance they had become and weather he can push in luck with them. He sent small ships to secretly spy on the Tau'ri and found why the Tau'ri were not know in his part of the Galaxy.

When the Goa'uld ruled this galaxy, there were never this many advanced beings or even races for that matter! They would see to that. It seemed that every new system he visited, a new race was found. The Tau'ri also had divided the Galaxy into four Quadrants, an Alpha, Beta, Gamma and a Delta. This new Federation seems to

The Tau'ri has only moved, or have been pushed back to this alpha and Beta quadrant, even then it was divided by different empires. He spent a whole year investigating these area's just to find how much the Tau'ri and this quadrant has changed, the Tau'ri! Even though it was still a major player, it was not liked by every one. The Tau'ri are now calling themselves the Federation, but this federation was made up of many different species.

But there was one group he found that hadn't changed at all, they were the Lucian Alliance. The Alliance was born around forty years ago when the Goa'uld System Lords were destroyed, from them he heard how they were a pain to the Tau'ri side so many years ago. Today they were nearly wiped out, barely a few secret planets. Baal then gave them an offer they could not resist, how would you like to become strong again.

The last of the Lucian Alliance agreed and came together in the system of seven planets around a star called Hutts one, the forth planet from the star was called Terra. From here Baal built several automatic factories to build the first two battle droids, if all goes well then he might begin to build his Cyborgs here! But not yet, he wanted to see how strong was this federation.

Factories were also built to build a new type of Ha'tak, three times stronger and bigger than the original Ha'taks. He would not call them indestructible, as many indestructible Goa'uld ships had been destroyed by just a hand full of Tau'ri.

Soon he had his force, three hundred ships now orbit the planet. Most of these ships were manned by the lesser class of Droids, programmed to fulfil the many different task it takes for the running of a ship. His plan was easy, send 50 ships to find a federation battlestar and attack it! While the rest of the fleet will stay hidden.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

A/N I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills.

I had to add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

Chapter 17

The space battle was in full swing, the battlestar groups attacked the Ha'taks and their support ships with in Hutts system. The ships near the orbit of the planet Terra were destroyed first, then as if from no where!Almost 150 more enemy ships appeared and Joined the battle, Federation reinforcements had to be called in to help push the enemy out of the system.

These enemy had different Ha'taks then of Stargate command time and were also stronger than any thing the federation had meet, the Lucian ships were more armoured then before.

Our battlestars, with the extra fire power from the reverse engineered Ori weapons and the Asgard Plasma Beams! Had a time getting through this armour, but once the enemy ships shields admitters began failing, the plasma beams began to sliced through the armour into the ship! it was destroyed.

The Enemy ships didn't really go all that quickly, they managed to absorb a lot of fire power before they were destroyed which they had taken a few federation ships with them. Lucy saw that at first hand, she lost almost half of her battle group to them with in two hours. The Pegasus too was showing some real damages, no wonder the first Enterprise was nearly destroy.

The Federation battle group consist of three Battlestars, one Mercury class flag ship and two Columbia class Battlestars. Four Tiger battleships, eight 307d's battlecruiser or Gunstars, 20 destroyers and patrol ships. With so many losses, the federation had to call in three more battle groups. With six battle Groups, the Lucian ships started to pull back.

It was three days of non stop fighting before they were able to scan the planet and to plan their first ground assault, and another two days before the system was secured. On the planet they found that the Alliance did not controlled the planet and the planet was not even a space age civilisation, in fact it would be said that the planet was in a time period equalling that of Earth's 1940.

Baal was showing the planet a different hand then the federation, to him this was just a test and that he was not ready just yet for a full scale attack on the federation.

The plan was a simple one, Baal had managed to create a droid that was so low tech that it was comical. First he had to plunge the planet into a war simular to that of earth's world war two, so he use no plasma beams or staff weapons but he used conventional weapons found during the period between 1945 and 1960 of Earth.

The people of this world was in their industrial era and were building weapons Baal had given them, just to make it a even fight. Baal didn't want them to be strong enough to stop him just yet, but strong enough to hold their own. The remaining alliance was secretly placed on all three of the continent's to help build their armies, this world war will be different.

With the arrival of the federation, a new plan had to draw up.

To the civilians, the war started from the small continent of Midway, the droids launch an attacked against the largest and closest continent first. The Eastern Alliance were taken by surprised when a sea borne invasion landed on the peaceful shore just ten kilometres from Midway.

The Eastern Alliance were slow to counter attack, equip with slug throwing weapons, some of these battles were gruesome. The droids were program not to surrender and would fight to the last, they also had a self destruct built into them! Not just to take a few of the enemy with them when they blow up, but also to prevent the Eastern Alliance from reverse engineering the droids.

The Terrans call this island continent Midway, because it was half way between the Eastern and Western alliance. The Island was occupied by both sides in the past, until the local people revolted and took the Midway. The other two powers failed to regain Midway, and Midway became a independent state.

The Lucian had full control of Midway parliament and was living a free and independent life before Baal came, the federation did not know they were there and they were living the good life. If only they destroyed all of their ships, then Baal would not have found them.

The Western Alliance remain Neutral after the first attack, their leaders needed the Midway Alliance to damage the Eastern Alliance a little bit more before siding with one or the other.

It was the federation that sided with the Eastern Alliance, after meeting with their leaders! Permission was given for the federation to land the 95th, 505, 201, 404 and the 101st to land on their territory. The federation used their modern weaponry to help push the droids back to Midway. Tanks, artillery and aircraft all armed with 21st century weapons that quickly stopped and turn around the droid attack.

It was during one of these attacks that Helen foolishly climb into one of her tanks to motivate it's crew when a droid shell burst under the tank, the explosion turned the tank over and Helen was badly injured. Lucy was also injured by a droid Kamikaze attack on the Pegasus, from that point on their service was over! by the time they were released from hospital, the Terran war was over and their time in active military service was finished. Both retired to civilian life.

Adama on the other hand, witness the victory of the retaking of the Eastern Alliance Continent. Those Droids factories were finally destroyed and the invasion of Midway was planned with the Eastern Alliance leaders.

Afraid it was going to miss something, the Western Alliance declared war on Midway and plan their attack on Midway. But between them and Midway were hundred small islands that were heavily defended by Midway, they would need to them take first before they can get in range to make an attack on Midway.

The federation invasion of the island began just three months after Eastern Continent was retaken, three more divisions from the colonies were called in and with something out of the book of the D-Day landings in Europe in 1944! a Large force of Eastern Alliance and Federation troops landed on the beaches, with a large group of airborne soldiers dropped from the Skies. The war was over in three months, the last droid army being destroyed with in the last factory.

After the war, Adama retired from military service and spent some time as president of the federation. After his presidency. He finally return Home to the colonies to a hero welcome and retired to a mountain top cabin, there he died in 2090.

Baal gathered all the information he needed, he return to his part of the galaxy with the last of the Lucian Alliance one year before the war ended. The Federation never knew who was really behind the war until some time later, Terra had a second world war before the Federation had to intervene again before they destroyed themselves. After this second world war, Terra was nor united and In 2100, Terra became finally became part of the federation.

The End

I'll call it quits with this story for now, running out of Idea's. If I do start it again, or if any one would like to write a story with this time line, the next step in the time line is that of Captain Jonathan Archer.

I was just thinking, for those who are wondering what happen to …

The school teacher stay a school teacher, her cancer was cured by the federation with their Asgard advancement in medical treatments.

There were no Cylon humanoid models, the five survivors of the Kobol Earth were place into positions that dealt with genetics. Some time in 2150, a break through was found and 500,000 Asgard conciousness were down loaded in new and perfect human bodies, re-creating the Asgard race. These bodies were able to reproduce, and so cloning wasn't needed again and banned.

Baal and his new Goa'uld empire grew to conquer many systems in the Delta Quadrant. The Lucian Alliance involved in the final battle were taken by Baal to become part of his empire, while those remaining in the Alpha and Beta quadrant just disbanded and became part of the world they lived on.

On the Colonies, people with in the main story just lived their lives as normal, with no attack of the Cylons, life just went on. The new Federation not only explored Space the final frontier, but the voyages of the battle group Enterprise. Continuing it's mission to explore strange new worlds and to seek out new civilisations, and to boldly go where no one has gone before! The Federation finally became the so called fifth race the Asgard had mention years ago.


End file.
